Midnight Visitor
by kisswithabyte
Summary: Every night I would go to the cemetery and every night he would follow.


I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of their characters…blah…blah…blah

I don't know what lead me here but I needed to be here. I needed to be near them. I thought my constant visit to the cemetery would be over but I guess I was wrong. I find myself coming here every night, and every night he will follow. He never said anything and he didn't have to. I enjoyed just his presence and the need for words would have been overwhelming. I felt him here with me tonight as I passed down the aisle gracefully touching the environment around me. The trees whistle and the wind carried me in a welcoming whirl as it greeted its constant visitor. I knew that it was dangerous coming out during the night but it felt peacefully, it felt right. I knew he would protect me even if he hated admitting that he wanted too.

The brother that I thought would come here with me never did and I never asked him to come. The elder brother had filled in the spot for him and I felt a connection that was like no other not even with the bond I had with the younger brother. It was just a thing that was all ours and I couldn't have picked a better candidate. My thoughts finally came to a halt as I stepped in front of the headstones of my parents. I leaned down and brushed off the dirt that was in the way. I gently sat down and rested my back against the headstone. I felt a cold chill and I realized that he was close. I didn't need to turn around to see that he was walking behind me. I patted to the side of me and he recognized the sign all too well. He brushed the dirt off and took his place next to me. I turned to look at him and he greeted me with that smirk that I know too well. His blue eyes captured my brown and I knew then and there that I was safe. I placed my hand out and he took it. I scooted to rest my head on his shoulders. I wonder why he comes every night but I never questioned it. He knows that I am thankful for it.

I pulled my head up just a little bit to take in his face. His beauty never ceases to amaze me as the moonlight caress his face. His skin and lips glisten in the light and I couldn't take my eyes away. He looks down at me and smiles. I love seeing him smile because I know it doesn't come around often. We gazed at each other for minutes not needing to say anything. I felt myself getting sleepy but I didn't get up I wanted to suck in this moment in fear that it won't look the same tomorrow night. I couldn't help but wonder is this how my parents felt when they realized they were in love. If it is I never want to lose it.

I felt my eye lids become heavy and I snuggled closer to him. I didn't worry about sleepy in the graveyard because just like any other night I know that he will carry me home. He must have notice that I was getting sleepy because he captured me in his arms and carried me home. My life never felt so much at ease until I am in his arms. I push my head further into his chest and take in his scent of Italian leather and the body wash that I got for his birthday. I smiled slightly at the fact that he washed in it every day. We finally came to my house and I prepared for the excitement I felt when he jumped up the tree to my window. I always kept it unlock now so he can get in easily. The light was turned off because it was easier to act if I was sleeping.

He pulled back the covers and gently placed me into the bed. I pushed myself over so he can climb in. He took off his shoes and placed his jacket at the window seat. I snuggled into him as he got comfortable in my bed. We turned to where we were looking face to face. His eyes and mine mingled together perfectly. How I wish my life can pause and I can stay in this moment forever. I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore but I managed to say the same four words that escaped my lips every night.

"I love you Damon" as I close my eyes and he always replied "and I love you Elena".

**I was just visiting my brother grave site and this story just popped into my head. This is my first one shot and I would really appreciate it if you guys tell me how I did. Thank you**


End file.
